Vampire Cannibals
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Ada makhluk yang paling menguasai benua Eropa. Makhluk itu sejenis makhluk penghisap darah, tetapi makhluk tersebut juga pemakan daging manusia. Dan tentu saja para pemburu makhluk tersebut tidak tinggal diam, walaupun sulit menjangkau makhluk yang ahli menyamar dan kamuflase di benua Eropa. Maka dari itu, para pemburu akan menyusun berbagai macam strategi, sampai mereka datang.
1. Chapter 1

**October 1987, London.**

Benua Eropa adalah benua yang tepat untuk para makhluk-makhluk mengerikan berkembang-biak. Makhluk-makhluk itu seperti, _Wendigo_, _Werewolves_, _Vampires_, _Encantado_, _Selkie_, dan banyak lagi.

Tapi diantara makhluk-makhluk yang lain, ada makhluk yang paling menguasai benua Eropa. Makhluk itu sejenis makhluk penghisap darah, tetapi makhluk tersebut juga pemakan daging manusia. Makhluk langka itu terus berkembang-biak karena mereka ahli menyamar dan kamuflase.

Dan tentu saja para pemburu makhluk tersebut tidak tinggal diam, walaupun sulit menjangkau makhluk yang persis seperti manusia, sehingga membuat para pemburu sulit menyadari kehadiran mereka. Apalagi makhluk itu tinggal di benua Eropa yang telah tersegel dengan kekuatan mereka. Maka dari itu, selama para pemburu masih tinggal di benua masing-masing (kecuali benua Eropa), mereka terus menyusun berbagai macam strategi, sampai mereka datang.

xxx

Malam ini begitu dingin di kota London. Begitu gelap, di temani sinar bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, tanpa bintang-bintang di sekitarnya. Terkadang terdengar suara-suara kelelawar yang mengerikan menambah hawa mencekam di sekitar kota. Beberapa orang sudah mulai memasuki rumahnya karena merasakan hawa tidak nyaman yang memenuhi kota ini.

Tapi, beberapa orang menghiraukan angin dingin berhembus yang menusuk tulang. Beberapa orang menghiraukan bulu kuduk yang terus berdiri karena hawa yang menyeramkan ini. Dan itu semua demi pekerjaannya.

Ya, para pelacur yang berlalu-lalang di kota ini pada saat tengah malam, menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman, dan bulu kuduk yang terus berdiri, hanya demi pekerjaannya. Dan untuk mahluk para penghisap darah, atau para pemakan daging manusia tidak mungkin melewati kesempatan ini.

xxx

Hawa mencekam memenuhi kerajaan _Caeruleus_ yang megah menjulang tinggi. Tidak seperti kerajaan-kerajaan umumnya, kerajaan ini penuh dengan kegelapan. Kerajaan _Caeruleus_ di dominasi dengan dinding–lantai pola papan catur _Masonic_, warna hitam kelam, warna merah–darah, _Dark blue_, dan warna-warna gelap lainnya. Kerajaan ini tidak dapat di lihat oleh mata manusia biasa, padahal kerajaan ini berada di tengah-tengah kota London. Kerajaan yang dipenuhi orang-orang menyeramkan berdarah dingin tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh manusia biasa. Malam yang penuh dengan manusia-manusia ceroboh yang pada saat tengah malam masih berkeliaran di kota ini, tentu saja salah satu dari mereka tidak ingin melewati kesempatan ini.

Kenapa salah satu? Karena pada malam ini sebagian 'makhluk' di kerajaan _Caeruleus_ sedang bercinta dengan pasangannya. Karena pada waktu malam bulan purnama, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bercinta dengan pasangannya. Tapi, tidak dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Di sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa _Gothic_, dengan pola papan catur _Masonic _di dinding kamar, dua jendela besar dengan korden berwarna hitam di dinding yang terdapat di antara ukiran simbol salib terbalik, lantai kamar yang berwarna semerah darah, sudut-sudut ruangan yang terdapat meja kecil berwarna perak dengan ukiran indah, dengan sebotol dan dua gelas berisi _wine _bercampur darah.

"Ahh.. ngghh.. ummhh.."

Desah demi desahan panas menggema di kamar mewah ini. Pria yang diatasnya terus mencium setiap lekukan kekasih yang berada di bawahnya.

Pria yang diatasnya terus saja mencium bibir merah kekasihnya dengan kasar sehingga membuat bibir itu berdarah, dan membuat kekasihnya mendesah dengan hebat. Tangan putih pucatnya terus menggerayangi tubuh polos sang kekasih sehingga membuat kekasihnya mendesah hebat.

Perlahan ciuman panas itu berhenti yang digantikan dengan jilatan-jilatan kasar di leher jenjang sang kekasih.

"Nghh.. aahh.."

Sang kekasih mengerang nikmat.

Pria itu menggigit leher kekasih berparas manis itu, dengan keras sehingga mengeluarkan darah, yang membuat kekasihnya menggila karena kenikmatan yang diberikan pria di atasnya.

Perlahan iris mata pria dan kekasihnya berubah warna dan menjelma menjadi iris mata semerah darah.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahan lagi.

Perlahan pria itu bangkit dari tubuh sang kekasih sambil mengambil pakaian yang sudah berserakan di lantai, tanpa melanjutkan permainan sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat kekasih pria itu menatapnya dengan padangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang kekasih sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan heran.

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan terus memakai pakaiannya dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sang kekasih berdiri sambil menatap dingin pria yang masih memakai pakaiannya, "Kau mau kemana! Kenapa kau tidak meneruskannya?" tanya kekasih pria itu dengan suara yang meninggi.

Pria yang memiliki mata merah itu hanya menatap sekilas kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"Berburu manusia," jawab pria tampan itu singkat dengan nada datar. Mendengar itu, mata kekasih pria itu terbelalak lebar. Ia berjalan menuju pria itu dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang.

"Jangan.. malam ini bulan purnama, seharusnya kita sedang bercin–"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" potong pria berkulit pucat itu dengan nada dingin.

Sang kekasih menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi–"

Pria itu berbalik, dan menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut, "Aku butuh itu sekarang," potong pria itu dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap pipi pucat kekasihnya.

Sang kekasih tersenyum maklum, dan mengangguk.

Melihat respon kekasihnya, pria itu mencium bibirnya sekilas dan langsung melompat keluar dari jendela besar kamarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

xxx

Seorang pria bermata merah tajam sedang berjalan menelusuri gang-gang sempit dan gelap, matanya semakin menajam saat melihat pelacur-pelacur berpakaian minim yang berlalu-lalang dengan gaya sensual–mencoba menggodanya.

Langsung saja ia mengubah iris mata yang tadinya semerah darah menjadi warna ungu _Violet_.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang dari salah satu dari mereka menghampiri pria itu dengan gaya sensual. Perempuan berpakaian ketat sehingga memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya itu bergelayut manja di lengan pria tampan incarannya.

"Malam ini begitu dingin, Tuan~" ucap perempuan itu dengan nada mendesah.

Pria itu menahan dirinya saat mencium aroma darah yang memasuki indra penciumannya.

Ia menyeringai, "Ya, kau benar. Malam ini begitu dingin," balas pria itu dengan suara serak.

Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya dengan sensual, "Butuh kehangatan, Tuan~?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada mendesah.

"Tentu," jawab pria itu dengan nada datar.

Sambil bergelayut manja di lengan pria itu, perempuan tersebut membawa sang pria ke apartemennya.

* * *

**Vampire Cannibals**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto | Naruto x Gaara**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance | Supernatural | Horror | Mistery**

**Warning : AU | OOC | OC | Typo | Yaoi | ****Bloody Scene ****| Many more.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

"Nghh~"

Desahan dan erangan wanita itu menggema di kamar apartemen. Pria dan wanita itu sedang berciuman panas sehingga membuat sang wanita mendesah.

Tanpa wanita itu sadari, kuku-kuku sang pria memanjang, dan mata yang tersembunyi di kelopak matanya berubah menjadi warna semerah darah.

Perlahan, telapak tangan sang pria masuk kedalam pakaian wanita itu. Ia meraba-raba perut datar itu sambil melanjutkan ciuman panasnya.

Ia terus meraba perut itu sampai..

CRASH

DEG

"AAAAKKKHHH!"

..pria itu menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya diperut datar wanita itu dan mememutar-mutar kuku yang menancap, sehingga menghasilkan lubang lebar dengan darah yang terus mengucur deras dari mulut dan perut korbannya malam ini.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Wanita itu menjerit keras, dan terbelalak lebar karena merasakan sensasi yang teramat sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia mencoba berontak hingga kuku-kukunya mengenai lengan sang pria.

Sang pria mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan, dan mengeluarkan taringnya. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh wanita yang penuh dengan darah itu ke ranjang.

"AAKKH! Hentikan!" wanita itu terus meraung-raung saat tangan sang pria meraba-raba lubang yang menganga lebar di perutnya.

SRAT SRAT

Pria itu merobek pakaian wanita itu dengan kasar sehingga kuku-kuku tajamnya mengenai tubuh wanita itu sehingga membuat tubuh wanita itu mengeluarkan darah segar yang sangat menggiurkan.

"AAAKKHH! Hentikaaann! Akkh.. henti–"

CRASH!

Pria itu mencakar wajah cantik sehingga wajahnya yang mulus penuh dengan luka cakar dan darah, "DIAM!" bentak pria itu sambil menekan kukunya yang tajam di dada wanita itu.

"ARRGGH.. AAAKKHH!" jeritan, darah, tangisan bercampur menjadi satu di ruangan apartemen yang dinding-dindingnya semula berwarna putih gading, berubah menjadi merah karena cipratan darah.

Pria itu menarik telapak tangan wanita itu, dan menjilat permukaan kulit itu.

Sang wanita mencoba berontak saat pria itu sudah mulai mengulum jari-jarinya miliknya, dengan menendang-nendang udara.

Itu sia-sia.

Kau tidak mungkin menang melawan pria yang sedang mengambil alih semuanya.

CRASH!

"AAAKHHH! HENTIKAN! ARRGHH!"

Dengan kasar pria itu menggigit jari-jari yang ia kulum sampai putus, ia mengunyah dengan kasar jari-jari itu yang bercampur dengan darah di mulutnya.

"CRAKH.. CRAAKHH.. CRAASSHH!"

Sedangkan kuku-kuku yang sedari tadi tertancap di dada wanita itu langsung merobeknya dengan kasar..

SRAAT

CRAASHH

"AAAKHHHH!"

..sehingga kulit daging wanita itu robek dan tersangkut di kuku-kuku tajam sang pria dan memperlihatkan tulang dada wanita itu.

Ia mengeluarkan tangan yang tidak menyisakan jari sedikitpun milik wanita itu, dan menjilati telapak tangan tanpa jari yang telah penuh darah, dengan lidahnya.

Wanita itu meraung, menangis, menjerit dengan keras karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang teramat sakit ini.

Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

Jangan membuang tenagamu dengan percuma, nona.

Karena sebentar lagi pria itu akan merenggut nyawamu.

Ia mendekatkan kuku yang penuh dengan kulit daging wanita itu dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"CRASH.. CAKKSS.. CRAUKS.."

Ia memakan kulit daging itu dengan penuh nafsu sehingga darah mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya yang memerah karena darah segar.

"Akhh.. ssshh.. too.. loonghh.." rintih wanita itu lemah.

Menghiraukan rintihan wanita itu, ia mengeluarkan jari miliknya dan mulai memasuki tangannya kedalam celana dalam wanita itu.

Mata wanita itu terbelalak lebar saat ia merasakan, kuku-kuku sang pria membelai daerah kewanitaannya.

"Akkhh.. hentikanhhh.. ahh.."

Sakit bercampur nikmat.

Itu yang dirasakan wanita itu saat pria itu membelai daerah kewanitaannya dengan jari dan kuku-kuku panjangnya walaupun ia yakin kalau daerah kewanitaannya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Teruslah mendesah, nona.

Nikmat bukan?

Tapi.. desahan nikmat yang bercampur rasa sakit ini akan menghilang.

Yang digantikan dengan..

JLEB

..rasa sakit yang tidak pernah bisa kau bayangkan.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" teriakan sang wanita menggema di ruangan ini, saat kelima jari dengan kuku-kuku tajam pria itu memaksa memasuki daerah kewanitaannya.

Pria itu terus mencakar dinding kewanitaannya sehingga membuat wanita itu meraung kesakitan.

Ia memaju mundurkan jari dengan cepat sehingga kuku tajamnya mengoyak daerah kewanitaan itu yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk.

Merasa cukup, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam kewanitaan itu, dan menjilat darah sang korban yang melumuri tangannya.

Setelah selesai menjilat jarinya, ia menatap ekspresi korbannya.

Dengan wajah yang penuh goresan dan darah, mata yang terbelalak lebar, dan mulut yang menganga lebar.

Sungguh, pria itu sangat menikmati ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah korbannya.

Ia mendekatkan wajah tampannya di leher yang sudah dipenuhi warna merah itu, ia menggigit leher itu dengan keras sehingga mengeluarkan darah, segera saja ia mengisap darah itu dengan kasar.

Merasa cukup, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan..

JLEB

..menancapkan kuku panjangnya di bola mata sang korban yang terbelalak lebar.

SRAT

Dan menariknya dengan kasar hingga putus.

Sang pria memperhatikan bola mata itu dengan seringai dinginnya, ia mendekatkan bola mata yang sudah tertancap di kukunya, lalu menjilatinya, dan memasukan bola mata itu kedalam mulutnya.

"CRAKKSH.. CRAUKSHH.."

Ia mengunyah bola mata itu sehingga darah yang berasal dari kedua bola mata itu mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Setelah mengunyah dan menelannya, ia kembali memasukan tangannya kedalam perut wanita itu, dan mengacak organ-organ tubuhnya dengan brutal sehingga wajah tampannya terkena cipratan darah.

CRASHS

SRAT SRAT

Ia terus menyayat organ-organ tubuh yang sudah mulai tidak berfungsi itu hingga organ-organ itu hancur tak berbentuk.

Ia tarik dengan paksa organ-organ yang masih berbentuk, lalu memakannya.

Pria itu terus mengaduk-aduk perut itu hingga tangan yang penuh darah itu sehingga ia mendapatkan hidangan utama.

SRAT CASH

Suara-suara menjijikan akibat perbuatannya terus menggema di ruangan penuh darah yang diiringi lolongan-lolongan anjing yang bersahutan.

Tangannya mengambil organ yang terletak di bawah rusuk, di bagian kanan atas perut yang sudah terkoyak.

Pria itu menyeringai.

Ia sudah menemukan hidangan utama.

Ia menarik paksa organ tubuh yang kira-kira beratnya sekitar 3 pon.

Ia menatap organ yang dinamakan 'hati' itu dengan liar. Segera saja ia menancapkan taringnya di permukan organ itu, dan menghisap darahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Slurrph.. slurrphh..

Setelah merasa cukup, pria tersebut memasukan hati itu kedalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat, dan menelannya.

Hidangan utama telah ia dapatkan, tinggal yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah hidangan pencuci mulut.

Pria itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan mulutnya di perpotongan leher korban yang belum terkoyak oleh gigi taringnya.

Ia menancapkan taringnya di perpotongan leher itu dan menghisap darahnya.

Slurrpp.. slurrpp..

Ia terus menghisap darah itu hingga tubuh wanita itu mengering.

Pria itu merasa cukup. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher yang sudah ia hisap..

..dan memandang datar korbannya yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan sayatan, luka, dan darah.

Bau anyir sudah memenuhi ruangan ini, dan tentu saja pria misterius itu sangat menyukainya.

Ia memandang wajah sang korban dengan seringai mengerikannya.

Wajah yang penuh sayatan dan darah, bola mata yang masih tertanam di mata kanannya, mulut yang menganga lebar dengan bibir yang mulai membiru, tubuh bagian depan wanita yang sudah tak berbentuk, di tambah lagi darah yang mengering karena telah di hisap oleh lelaki peminum darah dan pemakan daging manusia tersebut.

Suatu karya yang indah.

"_Bye_ sayang.. kau sangat nikmat," desis pria itu sambil melumat bibir bawah wanita yang menganga lebar, dan menggigit bibir bawah itu dengan kasar hingga putus.

Lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang yang sudah berubah warna itu, dan berjalan menuju jendela besar kamar ini, sambil terus mengunyah bibir itu dan menghisap darahnya.

Ia membuka pintu jendela itu lebar-lebar, lalu ia terbang menuju istananya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tanpa menghiraukan mayat sang korban.

Pria itu tidak perlu menghapus bukti-bukti itu.

Karena sampai kapanpun para polisi atau siapapun tidak akan bisa melihat atau melacak sidik jari sang pelaku.

Karena sidik jari itu telah di hapus dengan kekuatan sang pelaku.

Hanya seorang _**Venator **_sang pemburu makhluk penghisap darah sekaligus pemakan daging manusia, yang dapat melacaknya. Mereka akan mengetahui kalau makhluk yang melakukan hal ini, adalah makhluk penghisap darah yang memakan daging manusia. Karena tidak mungkin ada makhluk lain melakukan hal gila ini ke korban dengan tubuh yang terkoyak, dan darah yang mengering, selain makhluk mengerikan yang selalu mereka buru.

Dan tentu saja, di benua ini tidak terdapat satupun _**Venator**_.

Tentu saja para pendiri kerajaan _Caeruleus_ tidak bodoh untuk menempatkan diri mereka di sekitar _**Venator**_. Benua ini adalah benua yang sangat aman bagi kerajaan _Caeruleus_, karena mereka telah menyegel benua Eropa dengan kekuatan _supernatural _mereka.

Benua yang sangat aman bagi kerajaan _Caeruleus_ yang diisi oleh makhluk mengerikan seperti _**Vampire Cannibals**_.

.

.

.

TBC

Padahal saya blm nyelesain fict2 yg lain, tp saya udh bkin fict yg baru-_-

Maaf kalau pembunuhannya kurang sadis T_T

Dan terus ada sedikit _lime_ yang bnr2 kacau dan gaje, krn saya ga bisa bikinnya T_T

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, typo, aneh, abal. Jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

Apa kalian bisa nebak siapa kedua lelaki yg di atas?

Menurut kalian siapa yg jd _vampire cannibals_?

Jangan tertipu dengan kulit putih pucatnya, karena kalian tau 'kan kalau warna kulit itu warna kulit _vampire_?

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun.

Jadi gimana? Apa mau lanjut? Kalau ga ada yg review, ga jd lanjut T_T

Saya tunggu Reviewnya ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2010 – London, United Kingdom.**

Seorang pria—atau makhluk berambut hitam panjang, yang memiliki mata berwarna kuning seperti ular, dan pelayan pribadinya yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih—serta kacamata bulat yang membingkai matanya, berjalan menelusuri koridor istana _Caeruleus_. Pria bermata ular itu, berjalan dengan angkuh. Di tambah lagi, wajahnya yang selalu memperlihatkan seringai licik. Mereka berjalan, sampai mereka menemukan lorong panjang yang menghubungkan kesuatu tempat. Segera saja mereka memasuki lorong tersebut.

Lorong tersebut memiliki dinding pola papan catur _Masonic_ berwarna hitam-merah, dengan ukiran-ukiran di bebagai sudut, sedangkan langit-langit lorong terdapat ukiran kuda-kuda _Unicorn_, ditambah lagi lantai yang berwarna hitam kelam.

Pria dengan mata ular, dan pelayan pribadi berkacamata itu, berhenti berjalan saat melihat pintu berwarna perak dengan ukiran-ukiran indah, di pintu itu terdapat ukiran bentuk kepala kambing jantan, dengan ukiran bintang lima di kepala tersebut.

Pria bermata ular itu meletakan telapak tangannya tepat di ukiran kepala kambing tersebut. Dan keluarlah sinar berwarna biru terang dari telapak tangannya, dan sinar biru tersebut terserap oleh ukiran itu.

Setelah itu, pria berkacamata meletakan telapak tangannya tepat di ukiran kepala kambing tersebut. Tiba-tiba, sinar berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya, dan sinar tersebut, telah terserap oleh ukiran kepala kambing yang terdapat di pintu.

Segera saja pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan ruangan yang disinari warna biru cerah, dan para penghuni _Caeruleus_ yang sedang terdiam dengan tenang, di kursi tingginya masing-masing. Tetapi, tidak semua penghuni kerajaan ini yang terdiam dengan tenang, karena ada salah satu pria yang duduk, dengan gelisah.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut, lalu segera saja pintu itu kembali tertutup sambil meninggalkan sinar keunguan yang semakin lama menghilang. Pria bermata ular, berkulit pucat tersebut berjalan menuju kursi tinggi berwarna hitam—mewah, yang diikuti oleh pria berambut putih—dikuncir, dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya—pelayan pribadinya.

Pria bermata ular tersebut, berdiri di depan kursi tingginya dengan penuh wibawa dan keangkuhan, sedangkan pelayan pribadinya hanya menunduk memandang lantai berwarna hitam yang disinari warna biru.

Segera saja, seluruh makhluk yang berada di ruangan itu berdiri tegap, pertanda mereka menghormati pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"Selamat malam, semuanya," sapa pria bermata ular dengan seringainya.

Seluruh makhluk di ruangan itu langsung menunduk hormat, "Selamat malam _Mr_. _Vastiglione_," balas seluruh makhluk di ruangan ini dengan sopan. Setelah itu, para makhluk tersebut langsung mendudukkan diri mereka kembali—termasuk pelayan pribadi _Mr_. _Vastiglione_, di kursi masing-masing.

"Malam bulan purnama, adalah malam yang tepat untuk bercinta dengan pasangannya, benar begitu?" kata _Mr_. _Vastiglione_ membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, _Mr_. _Vastiglione_," balas seluruh makhluk _Vampire Cannibals_, membenarkan perkataan sang pemimpin.

_Mr. Vastiglione_ mengangguk sambil memperlebar seringai liciknya, "Tetapi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini, saat malam purnama, salah satu dari kalian sering melanggar peraturan dengan cara berburu manusia pada malam tersebut?" tanya _Mr_. _Vastiglione_ yang mungkin lebih tepat dengan sindirian, yang membuat salah satu dari mereka semakin gelisah mendengarnya.

Hening.

Seluruh makhluk _Vampire Cannibals_ tidak berani menjawab perkataan pemimpin mereka.

"Padahal, di kerajaan ini, jelas-jelas tidak memperbolehkan seseorang, siapapun mereka, berburu manusia di saat malam bulan purnama. Benar begitu, _Mr_. _Castiglione_?" tambah _Mr. Vastiglione _menyindir salah satu makhluk yang paling tampan, dan juga yang paling sering melanggar peraturan—_Mr. Castiglione_.

Makhluk pria berciri khas selalu memakai kalung berbandul kepala kuda _Unicorn_ berwarna perak—yang sedang di sindirnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan makhluk pria berciri khas yang selalu memakai kalung berbandul jam pasir berwarna perak—di sampingnya, terus memandangnya khawatir, dengan ujung matanya.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban, _Mr. Vastiglione _menyeringai lebar, "Saya menunggu jawaban anda, _Castiglione_,"

Pria yang di maksud hanya menundudukkan kepalanya, dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Maafkan saya, _Mr. Vastiglione_," kata pria bermarga _Castiglione _tersebut dengan penuh penyesalan.

Pria bermata ular tersebut menghela napas berat, dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Anda telah melanggar peraturan tersebut selama bertahun-tahun, selama ini saya hanya membiarkan anda melakukannya, tapi perilaku anda sangat-sangat keterlaluan. Apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan pasanganmu?" sindir _Mr. Vastiglione _yang semakin membuat pria bernama _Castiglione _tersebut menyesal.

"Dan.. apakah anda tidak sakit hati dengan perlakuan kekasih anda, _Mr. Napolitano_?" katanya melanjutkan, dengan bertanya kepada pria bernama _Napolitano_.

Hening.

Hening.

Ruangan yang diisi oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan, telah di landa keheningan. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab perkataan sang ketua. Seluruh makhluk tersebut hanya menundukkan kepala—tidak berani memandang _Mr. Vastiglione _yang sedang menatap dingin ke arah mereka.

Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang mengerikan ini, pelayan pribadi _Mr. Vastiglione _angkat suara, "_Mr. Vastiglione_, saya rasa—"

"Saya tidak butuh pendapatmu, _Mr. Siciliano_." potong _Mr. Vastiglione _dengan nada berbahaya, yang membuat pelayan pribadinya—_Siciliano _tertunduk diam.

_Mr. Vastiglione _tersenyum. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai iblis.

"Angkat kepalamu dan berdiri, _Castiglione_!" seru _Mr. Vastiglione _dengan nada memerintah. Langsung saja, dengan ragu-ragu, makhluk pria yang bernama _Castglione _tersebut, berdiri tegap, dan mendongakkan kepalanya—memperlihatkan wajah tampannya.

Mata tajamnya berani menatap mata ular licik yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuh di depan.

Mengapa ia berani?

Karena pria bernama _Castiglione _yang satu ini adalah makhluk kesayangan _Mr. Vastiglione_. Karena, di antara makhluk-makhluk _Vampire Cannibals _yang lain, makhluk pria ini adalah makhluk yang paling tampan, pintar, memiliki kharisma yang tidak dapat di tolak siapapun, dan tentu saja makhluk yang satu ini sangat pembangkang.

_Mr. Vastiglione _menghela napas berat, saat memandang wajah pria yang menurutnya begitu tampan, manis, atau imut.. entahlah. Tidak ada yang mampu menebak, karena pria ini memiliki berbagai macam sifat. Jadi, mudah saja ia merubah sifat-sifatnya dalam hitungan menit atau mungkin.. detik—termasuk ekspresi wajah.

"_Castiglione_, kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Sikap pembangkangmu, sikap yang seenaknya, melanggar peraturan.. itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kau harus disiplin mulai dari sekarang," ucap _Mr. Vastiglione _dengan tegas dan penuh wibawa.

Sedangkan orang yang di maksud hanya memutar kedua bola matanya—bosan, sambil mengikuti perkataan sang ketua—tanpa suara. Dan itu pertanda ia sedang mengejek perkataan sang ketua.

Melihat itu, membuat _Mr. Vastiglione _geram.

Sudah cukup!

"Kau.. kau benar-benar! Mulai detik ini kau di hukum, dengan pergi dari benua Eropa, dan pindah ke benua Asia,"

Seluruh mata makhluk yang berada terbelalak tidak percaya, dan memandang miris sang _Castiglione _yang sedang mematung dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak.

Benua Asia?

Yang benar saja!

"Kau bercanda.." desis _Castiglione _yang masih mematung di tempat—dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Pria bernama _Napolitano _yang sedari tadi duduk di samping _Castiglione _mulai bangkit berdiri dan membela kekasihnya, "_Mr. Vastiglione_, saya mohon, jangan memperlakukan _Castiglione _seperti itu!" kata _Napolitano _mecoba membela kekasihnya, sambil memandang _Mr. Vastiglione _dengan penuh harap.

_Mr. Vastiglione _menyeringai licik, "Siapa yang bercanda? Malam ini saya tidak ingin bercanda. Kekasih anda, _Castiglione_, sudah sangat keterlaluan—" katanya sambil memperlebar seringainya.

Ia menatap _Castiglione _dengan mata ularnya, "—Pria bergelar _Sex God _ini, selalu melanggar peraturan. Dan, saya bingung dengan anda, _Castiglione_, kenapa saat anda ingin berburu manusia, harus di awali dengan _sex _terlebih dahulu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam _Castiglione_.

_Castiglione _mendengus kesal, "Tidak. Hanya hampir melakukan _sex_. Dan tentu saja, saya ingin bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu sebelum memangsa mereka, agar tidak membosankan," jawabnya santai, sambil memandang ke arah lain, tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya sedang menatapnya sendu.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dengan keras, dan ternyata _Mr. Vastiglione _lah yang menggebrak meja dengan keras, dan menatap tajam sang _Castiglione_.

"Sudah cukup! Kau benar-benar harus di kirim ke benua Asia, belajarlah kehidupan disana, tingkatkanlah keahlian menyamar dan kamuflase mu, sehingga para penduduk benua tersebut tidak menyadari kalau kau salah satu dari makhluk _Vampire Cannibals_!" bentaknya dengan nada tegas.

Mendengar itu, _Castiglione _mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat—tidak memperdulikan darah yang menetes dari sela-sela telapak tangannya.

Hening.

Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa membantah perkataan sang ketua kalau sedang murka seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya ikut!" ucap _Napolitano _dengan tegas—memecahkan keheningan.

Sreet..

"Saya ikut!" seru makhluk pria berciri khas yang selalu memakai kalung berbandul segitiga berwarna perak, dan bernama _Testarossa_—langsung berdiri tegap membela _Castiglione_.

Sreet..

"Saya juga!" seru makhluk pria berciri khas yang selalu memakai kalung berbandul bintang berwarna perak, dan bernama _Spatafore_—ikut berdiri tegap.

_Mr. Vastiglione _menyeringai, "Oh.. jadi _Napolitano_, _Terstarossa_, dan _Spatafore _membela _Castiglione_," sindir Orochimaru sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya putuskan, _Mr._ _Castiglione_, _Mr. Napolitano_, _Mr._ _Testarossa_, dan _Mr. Spatafore _akan pergi ke benua Asia dengan pengawasan saya!"

Segera saja keempat makhluk pria yang di maksud berjalan menuju sang ketua yang diiringi hembusan angin lembut, dan berdiri dengan hormat, pertanda siap untuk pergi ke benua Asia.

Mereka berlima—_Mr. Vastiglione_, _Castiglione_,_ Napolitano_,_ Testarossa_,dan _Spatafore_—berjalan dan berdiri membentuk bintang segi lima terbalik.

Lalu, mereka saling berhadapan, dan bergandengan tangan.

_Mr. Vastiglione _memejamkan mata, dan berkata lantang.

"_DIC LVX_.. _Dicit Lux_.. _Lux Ferre_!"

CTAR!

Perlahan sinar yang terlihat seperti petir berwarna biru terang menyelimuti tangan mereka, yang diikuti dengan angin berhembus kencang, dan suara petir menyambar. Perlahan tapi pasti, sinar yang terlihat seperti petir berwarna biru itu menyelimuti tubuh ketiga makhluk pria tersebut—kecuali _Mr. Vastiglione_.

BRASH!

Perlahan ketiga tubuh makhluk tersebut memudar, digantikan dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar hitam yang bertebaran.

xxx

**June 2012 – Tokyo, Japan.**

Tokyo International School. Sekolah SMA ter-erlit dan terkenal di Jepang, hanya orang-orang kaya saja yang dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini begitu mewah, tampak seperti istana yang megah—yang membuat siapapun berdecak kagum, kecuali beberapa siswa atau siswi di sekolah ini yang sudah terbiasa akan kemewahannya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang acak-acakan, yang memiliki warna iris sebiru langit, dan aksesoris-aksesoris yang selalu di pakai di tangan kiri dan kanannya, semacam gelang berwarna hitam—putih, dan jam tangan berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya, di tambah lagi gelang hitam—merah berbentuk segitiga di tangan kanannya—sedang berjalan riang di koridor sekolah, dan jangan lupa dengan sapaan-sapaan orang-orang untuknya, tentu saja pria itu membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum cerahnya.

Di sebelahnya seorang pria berambut coklat acak-acakan, yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, ditambah lagi kalung berbandul serigala yang menjadi ciri khasnya—sedang berjalan riang mengikuti sahabatnya.

BRAK!

"Aduh!"

TRING!

Pria pirang tersebut terjatuh, saat menabrak pria di depannya. Ia meringis kecil, dan mendengus kesal, lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

Seorang pria berambut sedikit panjang yang berwarna merah—sedang menatapnya dengan mata abu-abunya yang terbelalak, dan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Pria berambut coklat—sahabatnya langsung membantu pria pirang tersebut untuk berdiri.

Pria pirang itu bangkit, langsung saja pria berambut merah di depannya itu membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali, "Maaf~ maaf aku tidak sengaja," katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Pria pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya, sehingga terlihat lucu. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar, "Tidak apa-apa kok," balasnya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, yang membuat pria berambut merah yang bernama Nagato itu merona.

"A—aku pergi dulu ya~" katanya sambil berlari kencang, dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Pria pirang yang melihat itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya–tanda tidak mengerti.

Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Ah, sudahlah," gumamnya sambil kembali berjalan ke depan.

'_Bisa tidak, orang itu berjalan dengan hati-hati? Mengesalkan sekali!'_

Batinnya kesal, walaupun batinnya terus merutuki pria yang bernama Nagato itu, wajahnya tetap mengekspresikan kehangatan, dan keceriaan.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Seorang pria pirang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap sahabatnya, Inuzuka Kiba, dan mendengus kesal. "Tidak usah pakai bahasa formal seperti itu, Kiba!"

Pria yang di panggil Kiba itu hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya, dan menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbandul kepala kuda _Unicorn _berwarna perak ke arah Naruto.

"Kalung 'kesayangan' mu tertinggal, bodoh!"

"Hehehe," pria yang di maksud hanya nyengir tak berdosa, sambil berjalan dan mengambil kalung miliknya, "_Thanks_, Kiba!" kata Naruto, mengucapkan terima kasih.

Segera saja Naruto memakai kalungnya dengan cepat, lalu ia tersenyum ceria kepada sahabatnya, "Ayo, Kiba, kita ke kelas!" serunya sambil berlari menuju kelas, yang diikuti sahabatnya, Kiba.

* * *

**Vampire Cannibals**

Diclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto | Naruto x Gaara **

Rate:** M**

Genre:** Romance | Supernatural | Horror | Mistery | Bloody**

Warning:** AU | OOC | Typo | Yaoi | Dark Naruto | Aslinya disini kulit Naruto berwarna putih pucat, tapi dia merubah warna kulitnya menjadi tan saat di Jepang | Many more.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya, tanpa merasakan lirikan dingin, dan tajam yang berasal dari pemuda berambut merah, di sebelahnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memperhatikan, pria berambut merah, ber-_tatto _'Ai, berciri khas kalung berbandul jam pasir berwarna perak, yang sedang membaca buku yang cukup tebal.

"Gaara~" panggilnya dengan suara yang di buat manis, pria berstatus kekasihnya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu hanya mendengus kesal dan bergumam, "Hn," dengan nada dingin, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang memajukan bibirnya kesal, dan itu membuatnya tampak imut.

"Ck, hentikan tampang imut yang kau perlihatkan itu Naruto! Tidak cocok sekali dengan seorang—" Gaara menghela napas, dan bergumam pelan, "—_Castiglione_." gumamnya dengan sangat pelan, dan tentu saja dapat di dengar Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, "_Napolitano_—" gumamnya sangat pelan, yang tentu saja dapat di dengar oleh Gaara, "—Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, dan pelan. Memang, tidak tahu kenapa, status mereka di sembunyikan, karena perintah Orochimaru _Vastiglione_—sang ketua.

BRAK!

Gaara menutup bukunya dengan kasar, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan memandang dingin kekasihnya, "Kau meninggalkanku lagi kemarin malam, kau selalu meninggalkanku saat malam bulan purnama," desisnya pelan dengan penuh penekanan, sambil beranjak dari kursinya, dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Naruto menghela napas berat, dan mengusap wajah tampan—manis—imutnya.. ahh entahlah—dengan satu telapak tangannya, dan mendesah frustasi.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

BRUK.

"Rasakan, Nar~ Gaara jadi marah, 'kan sama kamu, un?" celetuk pria berambut pirang panjang, bermata _Aquamarine_, dengan berciri khas kalung berbandul segitiga berwarna perak yang selalu di pakainya, duduk seenaknya di bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto.

Mendengarnya, Naruto menoleh dan mendelik kesal, "Ck, diamlah, Deidara!" ucapnya kesal, yang dibalas dengan cengiran polos pria yang bernama Namikaze Deidara.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Naruto," panggil seorang lelaki berambut _Raven _yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap Sasuke, "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ck," langsung saja Naruto berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Setelah Naruto, dan Sasuke pergi, pria berambut merah bata yang berciri khas kalung berbandul bintang berwarna perak langsung menghampiri Deidara yang masih menempati tempat Naruto, dan Gaara.

"Dan kejadian itulah yang membuat Gaara kesal," celetuk pria bernama Akasuna Sasori tersebut dengan duduk di sebelah Deidara.

Deidara langsung menoleh, dan langsung memamerkan senyuman cerianya, "Eh, Sasori! Benar, un! Gaara 'kan suka kesal kalau melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, un!" katanya dengan suara pelan.

Sasori mendengus geli, dan terkekeh kecil, "Itu namanya cemburu _Testarossa_, sayang~" bisiknya pelan, sambil mengacak-acak surai pirang kekasihnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, wajah Deidara memerah, "Hentikan, _Spatafore_, un!" balasnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "Tapi 'kan Naruto, dan Sasuke musuh, un! Kenapa Gaara harus cemburu?"

Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Terserah lah, mereka memang sulit dimengerti."

* * *

**Castiglione** as Naruto | **Napolitano** as Gaara

**Spatafore** as Sasori | **Testarossa** as Deidara

**Vastiglione **as Orochimaru | **Siciliano** as Kabuto

* * *

"Mau apa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?!" tanya pria berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto, saat Sasuke membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," jawabnya dengan nada serius, sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menatap tajam mata kelam pria yang berada di depannya.

BRAK!

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke dinding yang tepat di belakang pria itu, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit meringis dan menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke. Tapi pria yang ditatapnya hanya memasang wajah datar, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

Tidak. Sekarang ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto, dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Naruto.. kenapa kau sangat tidak peka?" tanya Sasuke balik, sambil membelai pipi Naruto yang terdapat tiga guratan tipis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" bentak Naruto ketus membuat Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pria berambut merah itu, hm?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau begitu dekat dengannya?"

"..."

"Kau tidak peka, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak merasakannya? Kau benar-benar brengsek, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir merah Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Brengsek.

Seenaknya saja ia menciumku!

Kenapa pria yang satu ini tidak langsung berbicara tentang intinya, sih? Sejak kapan pria dingin ini banyak berbicara? Memuakkan.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Kau memuakkan!" bentak Naruto yang sudah muak dengan pembicaraan yang tidak dimengerti oleh nya.

"..."

"Kau tidak peka, Dobe,"

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"..."

"Kau tau kenapa aku mengatakan ini?"

"..."

"Karena—"

"Ck! Banyak bicara kau, Teme!"

"—Aku—"

"..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—Mencintaimu."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balasan Review:

**Kitsune Syhufellrs**: Ga kok, pair nya tetep sasunaru, makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya^.^

**widi orihara**: Hehe, makasih udh mau review. RnR lg ya^.^

**Guest**: Udah kejawab 'kan di chp ini? Makasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

**HaikuReSanovA**: Err.. psikopat?._. hehe.. ga kok. Makasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

**Prince Kitsu-kun**: Hehe, makasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

**miao-chan2**: Hehe bukan sasuke. Chp ini udah muncul kan? Makasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

**Suzugamori Ren**: Makasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

**MoodMaker**: Bukan :), makasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

**Hoshi Yukinua**: Ini udah update, makasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

**greenilicious**: Yup! Kau benar, hehe :D makasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

**MisaMayMicha**: Tapi naru yg jadi _vampire_. Tp tetep aja naru yg jd uke nya sasu kok, makasih udah review, RnR lg ya^.^

**Hanako Sakairi**: Ini udah update, makasih udah review, RnR lg ya^.^

**Rin Miharu-Uzu**: Hehe, makasih :). Terima kasih udah mau review, RnR lg ya^.^

* * *

Saya ngerasa aneh buat chp ini, apa lg yang pas di sekolahnya.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau mereview fict aneh ini :D

Untuk **Prince Kitsu-kun**, **Maesaroh-chan**, **chiisana yume**, dan **chersygunawan** terima kasih sudah mau memfav fict ini :)

Untuk** widi orihara**, **Rin Miharu-Uzu**, dan **chersygunawan**, terimakasih sudah mengalert fict ini :)

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan, typo, aneh, makin gaje, dll. Jadi, saya minta kritik dan sarannya^.^

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun.

Jadi gimana? Apa mau lanjut? Kalau ga ada yang review, ga jadi lanjut T.T

Saya tunggu Reviewnya ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hening.

Mungkin, perkataan itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan keadaan yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sejak mendengar pernyataan cinta yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha, Naruto hanya bisa mematung sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya—ditambah lagi mulut yang sedikit menganga. Sedangkan manusia yang menyebabkan Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu hanya menatap dalam iris mata biru _sapphire _Naruto. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu tidak akan bisa menemukan apa-apa di dalam iris mata biru _sapphire _pria di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya suara yang sedari tadi tidak dapat dikeluarkan Naruto—muncul.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, "Apa kau tuli, Dobe? Aku mencintaimu," jawabnya dengan penekanan di perkataannya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mengeluarkan senyum mengejek, "Kau gila? Aku sudah memiliki kekasih," balasnya sambil menatap iris mata _onyx _pria dihadapannya dengan tajam.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut kanan bibirnya—tersenyum meremehkan, "Siapa? Siapa kekasihmu? Apakah pria panda berambut merah sialan yang sering bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Jangan menyebut Gaara seperti itu," desis Naruto—dingin.

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto, "Kenapa? Kau tidak terima? Lagipula.. apa bagusnya kekasihmu itu, hm?"

Tanyanya dengan nada serak sambil menjilat telinga Naruto.

"Bre—brengsek kau, Uchiha!" desis Naruto dengan nada dingin. Mendengar itu, Sasuke tidak perduli. Bibirnya mulai menelusuri leher jenjang Naruto, dan mengecupnya.

Chup.

"Sas—nghh.." perkataan Naruto terhenti dan digantikan oleh desahan saat ia merasakan lidah Sasuke menjilati lehernya.

Sasuke mulai menggigit leher jenjang Naruto, sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Dan itu membuat Naruto mengerang, "Nghh.."

Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke semakin berani bertindak lebih jauh. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam pakaian yang Naruto kenakan, dan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Nghh.. shh.. henti—ahh.."

Naruto memejamkan mata, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, sudah cukup aku menyakiti perasaan Gaara.

Aku harus menghentikannya.

Naruto membuka matanya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk.

Buagh!

"Brengsek!"

Dengan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam, Naruto meninju rahang Sasuke, sehingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

"Akh.. _shit_," Sasuke sedikit meringis, dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya memakai punggung tangannya. Ia menatap dingin kearah Naruto yang masih terengah-engah, "Kau akan menjadi milikku, Naruto. Kau, akan meninggalkan panda merah sialan itu. Dan akan ku pastikan, kau.. akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku." Desisnya dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Sasuke bangkit, dan berjalan dengan angkuh melewati Naruto. Ia menekan kenop pintu sehingga pintu itu terbuka, lalu melangkahkan kakinya—keluar, dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

BRAK!

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Arrghh! Sialan!"

Buagh!

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

Ia meninju dinding hingga retak, sehingga jari-jarinya mengeluarkan darah.

Bruk.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil meremas dadanya, "Tidak.. tidak mungkin aku merasakan ini," desisnya frustasi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

Ya, tidak mungkin aku merasakan hal ini. Terlebih lagi dengan manusia seperti dia.

Sudah cukup, sudah cukup Gaara merasakan sakit hati akibat perbuatanku. Walaupun aku brengsek, tapi.. yang aku cintai hanya Gaara. Tidak dengan Uchiha itu. Apalagi, dia seorang manusia.

Naruto membuka matanya, sehingga memperlihatkan iris mata _sapphire _yang dingin, "Hanya Gaara, tidak dengan yang lain." Desisnya dengan nada dingin. Ia berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding yang sudah retak akibat perbuataanya. Naruto meletakan telapak tangan kirinya dipermukaan dinding tersebut. Lama-kelamaan, terlihat sinar bewarna biru terang—menyelimuti telapak tangannya. Perlahan, permukaan dinding yang retak itu kembali seperti sedia kala dan sinar biru yang dikeluarkan Naruto perlahan menghilang.

Naruto menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari permukaan dinding dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, Naruto menekan kenop pintu, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya—keluar, dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan kasar—

BRAK!

—Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang iris mata lavender keperakan yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

xxx

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang memiliki iris mata berwarna coklat sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor _Venator13 Mansion_. Pria yang merupakan pencandu rokok tersebut menelusuri lantai berwarna putih gading koridor dengan santai. Pria yang memiliki wajah yang tegas itu berjalan dengan ekspresi santai, tetapi raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Pria bermata tajam tersebut terus berjalan sehingga iris mata coklatnya menangkap sebuah pintu masuk berwarna perak.

Pintu berwarna perak tersebut hanya bisa terbuka dengan _password. _Dengan santai, pria berkulit gelap itu mengangkat jari-jarinya dan menekan tombol _password _yang terdapat di dipermukaan pintu.

Setelah menekan tombol _password_, pintu itu terbuka lebar sehingga para _Venator_ yang sedang berbisik-bisik, mengobrol, dan sebagainya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Para _Venator _langsung terdiam dan membenarkan posisi duduk mereka saat melihat sang ketua sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Dengan senyuman ramah nya, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Setelah kakinya sudah menginjak lantai ruangan itu, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke pintu untuk menekan tombol _password _agar pintu tersebut kembali tertutup.

Setelah pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat, pria penuh wibawa tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tinggi berwarna putih yang sudah dirancang khusus untuk sang ketua. Tetapi, ia tidak segera duduk dikursi tinggi itu. Pria berbadan kekar itu berdiri tegap di depan kursi tersebut dengan senyum penuh wibawa. Melihat sang ketua berdiri tegap, para _Venator _segera berdiri tegap untuk menyambut ketua mereka.

"Selamat malam, semuanya," sapa sang ketua yang diketahui bernama _Restaverd_ dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Selamat malam, _Restaverd_-_sama_," balas para _Venator_, sambil membungkukkan badan mereka dengan hormat.

Pria yang sering dipanggil _Restaverd _itu tersenyum, "Silahkan duduk," perintahnya dengan nada tegas. Mendengar perintah _Restaverd_, para _Venator _kembali duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

"Tokyo International School. Sekolah elit yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa makhluk _Vampire Cannibals_. Benar, kan?" ucap _Restaverd _dengan senyuman lebarnya—entah apa arti senyuman itu.

"Benar, _Restaverd_-_sama_," sahut para _Venator _dengan suara lantang.

"Tapi, saya mendapat informasi dari seseorang, kalau salah satu dari kalian telah menyatakan cinta kepada salah satu makhluk _Vampire Cannibals _dan menciumnya—" ucap _Restaverd _dengan nada santai, "—Apakah saya tidak salah dengar, Hyuuga?" lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

Pria yang merasa nama klannya disebut—menganggukkan kepalanya, "Anda tidak salah dengar, _Restaverd_-_sama_," jawab pria yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga dengan nada tegas.

Mendengar jawaban Hyuuga yang sudah memberikan informasi sebelum pertemuan ini, _Restaverd _mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Baiklah," ucapnya—datar sambil menoleh ke arah pria yang sedari tadi di sindirnya, "Bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari semua ini, Uchiha?" tanya _Restaverd _dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Pria yang diberi pertanyaan dari sang ketua hanya menatap _Restaverd_—datar. Pria sedari tadi di sindirnya bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pria tersebut adalah anggota _Venator _terpintar dan terhebat diantara para _Venator _lainnya. Dia bisa mengetahui dengan mudah makhluk-makhluk _Vampire Cannibals _yang sedang menyamar dalam bentuk apapun.

Jadi, ia tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyadari kehadiran para makhluk _Vampire Cannibals _disekolah yang sekarang ia tempati.

"Ya, aku memang menyatakan cinta dan mencium salah satu makhluk _Vampire Cannibals_. Aku memiliki maksud lain dari itu. Tentu saja aku bukan manusia bodoh yang menyatakan cinta kepada makhluk yang perlu dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini," jawab pria bermata _onyx _itu sambil menaikan sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Aku akan membuat salah satu makhluk menjijikan itu jatuh cinta padaku, dan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Dengan itu, aku dapat lebih mudah menghancurkan salah satu makhluk tersebut," lanjutnya dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Ditambah lagi seringai licik yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Mendengar penjelasan Uchiha, _Restaverd _mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. Ia tahu, Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah seorang manusia bodoh yang menyatakan cintanya kepada makhluk menjijikan seperti _Vampire Cannibals_. Pasti ada maksud lain dari apa yang dilakukannya. Dan itu terbukti.

"Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Uchiha," puji _Restaverd _dengan seringai liciknya.

Mendengar pujian dari sang ketua, Sasuke Uchiha menaikan sudut bibirnya, dan membalas pujian _Restaverd _dengan angkuh.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

**Vampire Cannibals**

Diclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto | Naruto x Gaara **

Rate:** M**

Genre:** Romance | Supernatural | Horror | Mistery | Bloody**

Warning:** AU | OOC | Typo | Yaoi | Dark Naruto | Aslinya disini kulit Naruto berwarna putih pucat, tapi ia merubah warna kulitnya menjadi tan saat di Jepang | Many more.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

Sudah beribu-ribu tahun lamanya para _Vampire Cannibals _dan para _Werewolves _memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. _Werewolves _atau makhluk berwujud setengah manusia, setengah serigala—sering dianggap sebagai budak para _Vampire Cannibals_. Tapi nyatanya, _Werewolves _merupakan sahabat baik para _Vampire Cannibals_. Sejak dulu, kedua makhluk berbeda tersebut saling membantu, berbagi, dan melindungi.

Hal itu terbukti saat pemimpin _Werewolves _mendengar kabar kalau beberapa makhluk _Vampire Cannibals _dipindahkan oleh _Mr. Vastiglione _ke benua Asia. Sang ketua yang sering dipanggil _Mr. Finucci _langsung mengirim beberapa anggota _Warewolves _untuk menyusul para _Vampire Cannibals _ke benua Asia untuk melindungi mereka.

xxx

Terlihat tiga makhluk _Werewolves _sedang menyantap hasil buruannya dimeja makan yang telihat mewah. Di depan ketiga makhluk _Werewolves _tersebut, terdapat piring yang terbuat dari perak—diatasnya terdapat daging merah segar berukuran cukup besar hasil buruan mereka.

"Aku merasa _Castiglione _sedang dalam bahaya," gumam makluk pria berambut coklat yang membuat kedua sahabatnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya makluk pria berambut putih sambil menyuapkan beberapa daging segar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku merasa kalau Uchiha sialan itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu," balas makhluk pria berambut coklat yang ditanya oleh makhluk pria berambut putih tadi—sambil memotong-motong dagingnya dengan pisau, sesekali ia menyuapkan makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Maksudmu, manusia _Venator _itu?" tanya makhluk pria berambut abu-abu keunguan dengan nada datar.

Makhluk pria berambut coklat itu mengangguk, sambil terus memasukan potongan-potongan daging kedalam mulutnya.

Makluk pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih menghela napas, "Kenapa kau tidak juga memberi tahu _Castiglione _kalau Sasuke Uchiha itu sebenarnya seorang _Venator_?"

"Untuk apa?"

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, sang pemilik rambut putih dan pemilik rambut abu-abu keunguan mengehentikan 'acara' makan malamnya dan menatap pemilik rambut coklat dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya, makhluk yang memiliki mata berwarna hitam itu menatap kedua sahabatnya, dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada datar.

"Kurasa.. dia sudah mengetahuinya."

xxx

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" desis makhluk pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah bernama Gaara _Napolitano _dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Iris mata _jade_-nya menatap tajam makhluk pria di depannya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, setiap irama detakan nya menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Sehingga rasanya ia ingin merobek dada nya, dan menarik jantungnya keluar dengan paksa.

Ia merasa dikhianati.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa seorang _Vampire_ seperti mereka memiliki jantung. _Vampire Cannibals _adalah _Vampire _yang istimewa. Mereka memiliki organ-organ manusia yang masih berfungsi dengan baik di tubuh mereka. _Vampire Cannibals _berbeda dengan _vampire_-_vampire _lainnya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Karena mereka istimewa.

Tapi karena keistimewaan itu, _Vampire Cannibals _memiliki perasaan. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Gaara tahu, kekasihnya memang brengsek. Namun, ia tidak terima kalau ada yang berani menandai Naruto. Gaara baru menyadari _kissmark _itu ketika sesudah pulang sekolah, saat Naruto sedang tertidur dikamarnya. Tanda itu belum ada sebelum Uchiha sialan itu mengajaknya bertemu—ia mengetahui hal itu karena dirinya mendapat informasi dari kedua sahabatnya. Yah.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori _Spatafore _dan Deidara _Testarossa_.

Dan perasaannya tidak mungkin salah. Dirinya yakin, manusia yang berani melakukan hal tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha—manusia yang sangat Gaara yakini seorang _Venator_.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya berpikir kalau Sasuke adalah salah satu dari perkumpulan manusia bodoh itu? Tentu saja karena dia _Vampire Cannibals_. _Vampire Cannibals _adalah makhluk yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Gaara sudah dapat merasakan kehadiran seorang _Venator _disekolah yang sekarang ditempatinya. Walaupun, kekasihnya yang terlebih dahulu menyadarinya.

Naruto mendengus, dan mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Itu tidak penting, lagipula—"

"Tidak penting? Tidak penting katamu?!" Gaara memotong perkataan kekasihnya dengan nada serak. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan tanggapan acuh kekasihnya.

"Bre—brengsek! Kau.. hiks.. tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku! Kau bertindak seolah-olah.. hiks.. aku tidak sakit hati dengan kelakuanmu," Gaara berucap lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari iris mata hijaunya. Isakan mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bahkan.. bahkan.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku selama ini, hiks.. kau tidak mencintaiku, Naruto.. kau—hiks," Gaara terus saja meracau dengan nada parau. Saking sakit hatinya, ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya dan terus terisak. Bahkan Gaara telah menutup wajah yang sudah basah karena air mata itu dengan kedua telapak tangan putih pucatnya.

Naruto memandang nanar kekasihnya, ia tahu dirinya memang brengsek. Tapi, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Gaara menangis. Kenapa mulutnya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti Gaara?

"Gaara.."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku? Apa.. hiks.. selama ini kau memang tidak mencintaiku? Hiks.. aku—"

Perkataan Gaara terpotong saat Naruto menarik tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Telapak tangannya mengelus surai rambut merah darah kekasihnya. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata permintaan maaf. Sedangkan Gaara tetap menangis dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara.. maaf," Naruto terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu dengan tulus.

"Aku tahu diriku memang brengsek, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis seperti ini," lanjutnya dengan nada lembut sambil mengelus surai merah darah kekasihnya. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia terus menangis dan terisak sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"_Napolitano_, tatap aku," perintah Naruto dengan nada tegas. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Gaara yang tertunduk.

"Gaara _Napolitano_, tatap aku," perintahnya sekali lagi dengan nada lembut, ia mengangkat dagu Gaara dengan telunjuknya agar kekasihnya melihat kearahnya.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah seseorang yang telah sabar menghadap sifat buruknya. Pria yang selalu ia sakiti, dan pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Wajah putih pucatnya telah basah karena air mata. Iris mata hijau _jade _yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta—terus mengeluarkan cairan bening. Bibir merahnya bergetar menahan isakan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto merasa sangat bersalah.

Tapi, ini bukan salahnya.

Ia sudah menolak perlakuan manusia gila itu.

Tapi—

Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia mengusap air mata Gaara dengan kedua ibu jarinya—

Chup.

—Dan mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya dengan lembut. Lalu, Naruto kembali menatap Gaara dengan lembut.

"Dengar," Naruto membelai pipi Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat.. sangat mencintamu. Maafkan aku, ya?" ucapnya dengan lembut sambil mengecup pipi kiri Gaara dengan lembut.

Gaara tersenyum manis. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak bisa membencinya. Ia sudah jatuh. Benar-benar jatuh kedalam lubang mengerikan yang dinamakan cinta.

Perlahan Gaara mengangguk dengan semburat kemerahan dikedua pipinya, lalu ia kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

'_Ya, aku mencintai Gaara. Tidak dengan yang lain. Aku yakin itu.. tapi, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang aku rasakan ketika bersamanya. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya, walaupun dia sangat berbahaya bagi makhluk sepertiku. Tapi__—hah..'_

Naruto menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'_Aku tahu ada direncanakan olehnya. Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Aku tidak boleh mencintai musuhku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada yang lain, terlebih lagi kepada manusia Venator itu. Hanya Gaara Napolitano, ya.. hanya dia.'_

xxx

**Caeruleus Palace ****– London, United Kingdom.**

Terlihat seorang pria—atau mungkin bisa disebut makhluk berambut panjang yang memiliki mata berwarna kuning seperti ular sedang duduk di depan kursi tinggi berwarna hitam sambil memandang tajam kaca berukuran raksasa—terbuat dari kristal bening yang tertempel di dinding. Permukaan kaca berukuran raksasa tersebut menampilkan berbagai macam peristiwa yang di alami oleh ke empat makhluk _Vampire Cannibals _yang sedang hidup di Jepang.

Ternyata benar, selama ini pemimpin _Vampire Cannibals _yang sering dipanggil _Mr. Vastiglione _itu selalu memantau ke empat pengikutnya melewati kaca berukuran raksasa tersebut. Karena dirinya tahu, benua Asia adalah benua yang sangat berbahaya bagi _Vampire Cannibals_.

Dan itu semua terbukti dengan terbongkarnya identitas _Castiglione_, _Napolitano_, _Tertarossa_, dan _Spatafore_. Tentu saja, cepat atau lambat para manusia _Venator _akan mengetahuinya. Karena walaupun ke empat pengikutnya sangat ahli dalam menyamar dan kamuflase, mereka memiliki aura kejahatan yang kuat—apalagi _Castiglione_. Dan hal tersebut sulit ditutupi. Mungkin, hal tersebut yang menyebabkan _Venator _menyadarinya melewati aura berbahaya yang keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Sebenarnya, kalau untuk _Venator _level rendah, mereka tidak akan menyadari kehadiran para _Vampire Cannibals _di negara mereka. Tetapi sialnya, kota Tokyo ditempati para _Venator _level tinggi, yang dapat dengan mudah menyadari kehadiran para _Vampire Cannibals_.

Sekumpulan para pemburu makhluk penghisap darah sekaligus pemakan daging manusia, yang sering disebut _Venator _itu memiliki beberapa tingkatan, atau bisa disebut level. Level 1 adalah level terendah. Sedangkan level 13 adalah level tertinggi.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa melupakan kehadiran para _Venator _tingkat 13 itu?" pria bermata ular itu bergumam kesal. Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia jangan terlalu bertindak gegabah. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Dirinya termakan emosi yang disebabkan oleh makhluk kesayangannya yang brengsek itu.

Sedangkan makhluk pria berambut putih panjang dikuncir, serta memakai kacamata bulat—yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menghela napas lelah. Sedari tadi yang ia dengar hanya gerutuan yang berasal dari mulut _Mr. Vastiglione_.

"Tidak baik menggerutu terus, _Mr. Vastiglione_. Lagipula, semua ini salah anda kerena telah bertindak gegabah, dan tanpa berpikir panjang.. anda memindahkan mereka ke benua Asia," Akhirnya pelayan pribadinya—Kabuto _Siciliano _memberi tanggapan.

"Seharusnya, anda tidak terpancing dengan kelakuan _Castiglione _itu. Anda seharusnya memaklumi sifat buruknya—" pelayan pribadi _Mr. Vastiglione _terus berbicara tanpa henti. Dirinya tidak menyadari kalau pemimpin kerajaan _Caeruleus _itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"—Tapi, ya.. mau bagaimana lagi? Gandum sudah menjadi roti, atau.. erm.. nasi sudah menjadi bubur? Ah, saya lupa kata-kata yang berasal dari dunia manusia itu, tapi apapun itu, saya benar 'kan, _Mr. Vastiglione_?" lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah sang ketua dengan senyuman manis. Dan langsung saja senyumannya memudar saat senyumannya disambut dengan senyuman sinis dan tatapan tajam khas _Mr. _Orochimaru _Vastiglione_.

Orochimaru mendengus kesal, "Cih, kau berkata seakan-akan hanya aku yang salah disini—" Orochimaru membalas perkataan pelayan pribadinya dengan kesal sambil melihat kearah lain. Lalu, ia kembali menatap pelayan pribadinya dengan sinis, "—Jangan lupakan Naruto _Castiglione _makhluk pembangkang itu," desisnya kesal.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau jadi membelanya, sih?" lanjutnya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti merutuki makhluk kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Kabuto, ia hanya menatap Orochimaru dengan datar, "Lalu memangnya anda ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Kabuto sambil mengambil secangkir darah segar yang terletak di permukaan meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kabuto menyeruput darah segarnya, setelah itu ia kembali meletakan cangkir tersebut dipermukaan meja.

Mendengar pertanyaan pelayan pribadinya, Orochimaru mengeluarkan seringai liciknya, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, yang aku lakukan hanya memantau mereka. Aku ingin melihat, seberapa jauh mereka bisa bertahan,"

"Tapi, karena saya khawatir dengan mereka.. saya akan mengirim pelayan pribadi _Castiglione_—_Mr. DeMarco _ke benua Asia,"

"_DeMarco_?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju lorong panjang yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Awasi mereka berempat selama aku menemui _dia_," lanjutnya dengan suara dingin dan datar—sambil memasuki lorong gelap tersebut.

Dengan angkuh, Orochimaru berjalan lurus ke depan, ia tidak memperdulikan hawa dingin yang semakin terasa seiring langkah kakinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berukuran cukup besar yang terbuat dari kaca bening dengan ukiran-ukiran khas istana _Caeruleus_.

Bibir tipisnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu, ia menggumamkan kata-kata seperti.. mantra. Seiring bisikan mantra yang diucapkan Orochimaru, beberapa retakan mulai terlihat di pintu kaca tersebut. Suara retakan kaca mulai terdengar. Pintu kaca itu terus retak, sehingga pintu kaca tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah pintu kaca itu telah hancur seluruhnya, Orochimaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rungan tanpa cahaya tersebut. Seiring dengan langkah kakinya, pintu kaca yang telah hancur itu mulai menyatu kembali. Pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut saling bergerak untuk menyatukan diri mereka. Perlahan, ruangan gelap dan dingin tersebut tertutup oleh pintu kaca—yang telah kembali menyatu seperti sedia kala.

Iris mata ularnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat gelap, tidak ada satupun cahaya yang terlihat dari ruangan itu. Bahkan lilin-lilin yang terdapat dipermukaan dinding dibiarkan saja. Hawa dingin yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut begitu terasa menusuk tulang.

Orochimaru memiliki mata yang dapat berfungsi di tengah-tengah kegelapan, ia dapat melihat sesuatu dalam gelap dengan matanya. Iris mata ularnya menangkap sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam berukuran besar. Orochimaru melangkahkan kakinya mendekati peti tersebut, seiring dengan langkah kakinya, ia merasakan hawa disekitarnya semakin dingin.

Pemimpin kerajaan _Caeruleus_ itu memperhatikan peti mati yang terdapat ukiran-ukiran indah itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan, tangan putih pucat milik Orochimaru membuka pintu peti mati tersebut. Seiring terbukanya pintu peti mati itu, terlihat sinar keperakan mucul menyinari ruangan gelap tersebut.

Sinar keperakan tersebut membuat ruangan yang terdapat unsur-unsur seni tinggi itu—terlihat jelas dimata Orochimaru. Bahkan bunga-bunga mawar merah darah yang terdapat diseluruh penjuru ruangan dan disekeliling peti tersebut mulai terlihat.

Tetapi, hal itu tidak seindah sesosok mayat manusia di dalam peti mati tersebut.

Orochimaru menatap sosok mayat manusia yang terdapat di dalam peti mati tersebut dengan sendu. Ia mengangkat jari-jarinya untuk membelai pipi halus wanita cantik tersebut, "Walaupun kau sudah tidak bernyawa.. wajahmu tetap cantik, _Evangeline_.."

"Seandainya saat itu kau memilihku, dan tidak memilih manusia _Venator _itu, pasti kau masih hidup," gumamnya lirih dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Chup.

Orochimaru mengecup mayat wanita cantik tersebut tepat di bibir merah _cherry_-nya.

"Tapi sekarang hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, karena.. kau milikku selamanya."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Siapa manusia yang sering dipanggil _Restaverd_?

Siapa ketiga _Werewolves _yang sedang berada dibenua Asia?

Siapa pemimpin _Werewolves _yang sering dipanggil _Mr. Finucci_?

Siapa pelayan pribadi Naruto yang dipanggil _Mr. DeMarco?_

Siapa mayat wanita cantik yang dipanggil _Evangeline _oleh Orochimaru?

Hoho, siapa yang bisa menebaknya?^^

* * *

Balasan review:

**widi orihara**: Nejigaa? Ga tau, hehe. Saya juga bingung, Naruto bakal ninggalin Gaara apa enggak._. hehe, makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

**cutenaru**: Haha, iya Naruto nya jahat yah, kasian Gaara nya T.T perannya Naruto jahat apa ga, saya juga ga tau, hehe #plak Sasuke disini manusia kok :) untuk para _ vampire _yang ga boleh ninggalin pasangannya/berburu saat bulan purnama itu udah tradisi.. mungkin._.hoho, makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

**Rin Miharu-Uzu**: Iya, _Castiglione_ itu Naruto, hehe. Iya Sasuke nekat yah? Kan kasian Gaara nya T.T hehe, makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**: Iya, Naruchan _vampire _hehe. Sasuke manusia :) makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**: Makasih udah tertarik sama fic ini^^hoho, mual ya?._.Hehe iya, Naruto _vampire_. Sasuke pemburu _vampire_ :D iya, kalo lagi mood bakal ada gore nya, tapi kalo lagi ga mood.. ga tau juga sih, hehe #plak makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

**MisaMayMicha**: Hehe, makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

**MJ**: Iya, kau benar :D hehe, udah liat kan reaksi Naru?^^makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

**miao-chan2**: Hehe, iya ternyata Naruto _vampire _nya :D iya, Gaara kasian yah di duain sama Naru? T.T Shikamaru ga tau, tapi Neji ada :D makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

**MoodMaker**: Iya, yang lagi iya-iya Naruto sama Gaara ;) hoho, makasih udah mau review, RnR lagi ya :)

* * *

Ga tau kenapa, chp ini jadi melenceng jauh dari pikiran saya-_-padahal ceritanya seharusnya ga seperti ini, tapi ga tau kenapa saya jadi pengen kayak gini, hehe :3

Erm.. saya jadi bingung, fic ini bakal jadi SasuNaru apa NaruGaa ya?._.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, memfav, dan mengalert fic ini^^

Maaf jika ada kesalahan, typo, makin gaje, dll. Jadi, saya minta kritik dan sarannya :D

Untuk cerita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun :)

Jadi gimana? Apa mau lanjut? Kalau ga ada yang review, ga jadi lanjut T.T

Saya tunggu Reviewnya ya :D


End file.
